


Wake up call

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Ryder messages thwarts Suvi’s plans for sleeping in.





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> One shot set after the kiss, but before the tech lab. Thanks for reading.

It was Suvi’s day off. A rare and wonderful opportunity to lay in and catch up on the sleep that had been evading her recently. So many thoughts had been consuming her, from her fear of the threat posed by the Archon to her growing attraction to Sara Ryder. She’d lost count of how many times she’d replayed their kiss in her mind.

Whether it was her tea addiction or just habit, Suvi found herself awake. Her first mistake was to glance at her omnitool, her second was to read the message from Ryder. It wasn't a message as per se, but a picture of her on the Hyperion. A shower fresh selfie, damp hair hanging down and a smug grin plastered across her face. Ryder was cute and she knew it, a knowledge that Suvi found tantalising and frustrating all at once.

She fired a message back “Some of us are trying to sleep!”

Suvi rolled over pulling the duvet over her head and tried to get back to sleep when her omnitool began to buzz as series of messages came through from Ryder.

“Sorry”  
“I didn't mean to wake you.”  
“Let me make it up to you.”

Next came another picture that caused Suvi to sit bolt upright in bed bumping her head on the bunk above her. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly trying to override the ache in her head. Her eyes opened blinking in disbelief “Oh my goodness Ryder!”

Suvi bit her lip she couldn’t unsee the picture or repress the urges and desires that it brought about. The musculature, the soft skin and that smile. Oh the smile spoke volumes. Ryder wasn't smiling for Suvi’s benefit, but out of her own pleasure. The smug knowledge of what she was doing and the effect it was going to have on the poor science officer. There was no possible chance of Suvi getting to back to sleep now. Her intelligence and reason abandoned her as she typed a monosyllabic response “Wow!”

She knew this would only stoke Ryder's ego, that it betrayed her attraction and desire making her vulnerable, but all of her common sense had evaporated.

Ryder replied “Blushing Doctor Anwar?”

Suvi deflected “Need tea and a shower.”

It was true. Suvi’s mouth was dry from the adrenaline rush that coursed through her when she’d seen the picture. She wanted a shower because that was her routine, though the southward rush of blood made the need more pressing. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, her fantasies and her right hand.

Ryder messaged “A cold shower?”

Suvi kicked herself for not realising how that would have sounded to Ryder or where she’d take it. “You're an ass!”

“I know but what are you going to do about it?” Teased the Patherfinder.

Suvi knew exactly what to do about it. She switched off her omnitool and headed into the showers locking the door behind her. She didn't want any interruptions. She let the jet of hot water run over her back and leant her forehead against the cold tiles. She griped a rail with her left hand while her right hand set to work relieving the frustration and desire that consumed her. It didn't take much or long before Suvi was white knuckling the rail, back arched and muscles tensed and something between a growl and a groan escaped her lips.

She let herself recover before soaking her hair and applying shampoo. Now she was done being dirty, it was time to get clean. As she scrubbed she tried to think of a suitable revenge to exact on Ryder. She lacked the body confidence to send a picture like the one Ryder had. Instead she sent an email to Ryder inviting her to the tech lab on the Nexus. It was high time that the Pathfinder took personal responsibility for her actions.


End file.
